


The Hunter

by DarthSuki



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Predator/Prey, chase kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: Count Lucio contemplates--and later takes part in--chasing his lover through his vast garden.Prompt from my writing blog for The Arcana, which you can check out here!





	The Hunter

The air felt still, and yet there was a sound shifting through the trees, the underbrush practically shivering with the same sense of anticipation as what was already barely-suppressed within Count Lucio’s veins. He could feel the excitement bubble within his thoughts as he stood near the entrance to the garden. The wait for the strike of the clock was almost unbearable, but he knew plenty well that the wait would be well-worth it for the wonderful chase he would be rewarded with.

He knew he would capture you.

There wasn’t a single doubt in his mind as he stood, leaning his weight onto one leg. He glanced again over his silver pocket watch for the fourth or fifth time in as many minutes that he had been waiting, trying to placate the growing temptation to make his entrance into the garden by thinking over how he would begin to even find you. After all, he did give you plenty of an advantage: you would need it.

Though he was never very humble about it, Lucio was a talented hunter. Weeks away from Vesuvia on hunting trips over the cooler months would almost always end with success, and enough caught game to throw a feast or two for him to properly enjoy the taste of his catches. He had experience in tracking most animals, and humans were certainly not an exception to that fact.

You would try to hide yourself away once you met the end of your energy, he was plenty sure of that. You didn’t know the gardens as well as he did, which would most likely leave you lost and panicked, growing desperate in the attempts to find cover from his senses.

Lucio felt a wide, gleaming smile work over his lips as he thought about it. About you, breathing heavy, looking like a lost fawn in the middle of the garden’s thicket. He thought about how you would feel when he finally fell you, pressed you beneath him and ripped your tattered excuse of clothes with one sharp movement of his golden prosthetic claw.

A shiver ran down the man’s form as he let the thoughts run rampant, arousal almost overpowering everything else–was it time yet? Surely you had as much of a start as he could give you, as Lucio knew you would fail either way.

Midnight struck with one final tick of his pocket watch. Lucio licked his lips, returned the timepiece to his pocket, and fell into the cover of the deep shadows of the trees as he stepped through the garden’s entrance.

The chase has finally begun.

It took him an hour. Admittedly, Lucio was surprised for your talent in hiding, seeming competent enough to look for firm ground to hide your tracks and clear pathways to make sure you didn’t transmit your scent to any stray leaves or branches.

Such a smart thing you were. Nevertheless, he felt the delicious victory of capture when at last he caught you, chasing you from your hiding spot tucked away within a tree trunk. He caught you in his arms with what seems like no effort at all and forced the both of you down into the soft grassy earth.

“I’ve caught you little one,” you could hear him practically growl into your ear, his hands already yanking at the rags that covered your body. Nothing would keep Lucio from reaping the reward of his chase, of capturing his prey with all the voracious hunger of a wolf. “Let me taste you now–let me devour you like the prey you are for me.”

His mouth is hot on your neck, his body heavy and pinning you belly-down on the ground. Lucio is a man of passion, of energy–to see that energy channeled so perversely is arousing in itself. He doesn’t care about his image in these moments, for all he’s playing is a predator, hungry for soft flesh and pleasure. He’s desperate for touch and aching for the joining of your bodies through the thrill only a hunt can give him.

It makes you want to be taken, and the count knows it.

You’re naked by the time you manage to attempt even a weak struggling. The motion is without heart, weak against the power of Lucio as he keeps you pinned without seeming bothered by it at all–though lithe, he is a man trained with years of swordplay and mercenary work.

“You can barely act like you’re fighting this,” Lucio huskily purrs. “You barely even fight me–do you not realize that you’re pushing yourself against me so? It’s almost as if you’re trying to beg me to mount you already.”

Hunger saturated Lucio’s words–he spoke the truth instead of to shame, seeming happy that you were as much into the situation as he was himself. If anything, it only spurred him further.

He bites the nape of your neck again. One hand snakes around your body to reach down between your thighs while the other moves across your bare chest. Sharp claws practically tickle against you, pressed just enough to feel the sharp tips, to know what they were capable of.

“I’m going to have you right here, little one.”

He grinds his hips against your ass; you can feel the desperate, throbbing erection concealed still by his pants. You can hear him panting, shamelessly letting his voice dip into a depth of hunger you rarely ever heard from him.

“I’m going to mount you right here in the garden like an animal eager to fuck–because I caught you-

-and I intend to devour you.”


End file.
